24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 2
Archived Just made a page-move archive. All the old stuff is linked in the template above. Proudhug, should we still keep with the request that people post at the top of this page? We're the only wiki it seems that asks this. I understand the prerogative to request this on user talk pages (obviously I do it myself), but we're fighting an uphill battle everywhere else to expect users to post stuff at the top. Most people I think just click "Leave Message" which automatically moves stuff to the bottom. 01:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm not completely anal about it, but I'd likely move a conversation to the top if I participate in it. But, if you think it's useless to try enforcing it, I understand. --Proudhug 03:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Category? Is there any reason why we don't have the Main Page categorized at all? I think it should be under "Category:Wiki 24", it seems pretty logical. I had always assumed there was some technical reason, but I'm noticing tons of other wikis out there with their Main Pages in their own parent/root category. 01:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : I wasn't aware that it wasn't. Good catch. --Proudhug 03:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :: Special:UncategorizedPages should be permanently empty from now on; the main page was the only one to elude categorization for longer than a handful of days. 03:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page intro Isn't the intro a tad stale now? I'm thinking of changing the first few lines to this: : Access to Wiki 24: Granted : Welcome to the premier, unofficial 24 database that you can help create. : Wiki 24 started on September 29, 2005 and currently contains ' ' articles and ' ' images. : Anyone can contribute to an article. Just click on the edit button at the top of the page and start typing! You can also see what we're working on or vet your idea with the community. These aren't huge changes, just some altered words to reflect a more confident posture of the project. (I'd really like to have an image there too, something like Jack or Chloe looking at a computer with the wiki logo on it, but how's this for now?) 14:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : No objections, so I changed it accordingly. Also, I moved the quote to go beneath the OTD, and pulled the FA out of the lefthand column so the spacing wouldn't be so silly anymore. 23:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :: I think that "Granted" thing looks terrible. I never saw this discussion before or I would have contributed. On a sidenote, is it really necessary to have that "Previously on 24" section now? I can see why its there during the season (although I'm still not a fan of it) but its been months and people who visit this site know how to get to the last few episodes. The only reason I say this is because I think the featured article needs more prominence. I think the FA should go below the browser banner to allow it a lot of prominence, the news to go to the right hand side and the QOTD and On this Day to got below either one of those, depending on how long they each are. Does that make sense? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay I'll second your vote to remove the Previously Template. The only thing is, currently the FA has a great placement, above the news. Putting it on the side, where the Previously Template is at this moment, would be a demotion, and it goes without saying that it wouldn't fit. I'm taking the liberty to remove the Previously, which will bring up the OTD & QOTD, which in turn will finally get rid of that obnoxious empty space below the news. ::: Also, do you still hate that Granted text? really? 19:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Read what I wrote again: I said the FA should go below the browser banner and obviously some time in between when I wrote that (mid -09) and now, it was moved there. It's fine as it is, the only thing I'd suggest is possibly moving the news to the right as there's a big gap on the side, but I don't think it would be terrible if we didn't. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is there a way to do that, to extend the news all over so it flows into both columns? 16:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Is that what you had in mind? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Exactly... yours too, right? Hmm on seeing that, maybe the OTD should be underneath the news, too. Bigger gap than I expected. 01:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Underneath the news?! Wouldn't it be easier just to include less news stories so that the two sides are more even, then move the news back to where it was before? Or to change it around completely, move the news to the right and OTD and quote under the FA? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: First option sounds better to me. I know Proudhug likes keeping 10 news items no matter what, but really, some of those stories are flippin' old and I like your idea of shaving the News. 15:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm cool with shortening the news. Now that the show's over, there likely won't be very many updates anyway. --proudhug 15:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Actually is it just me or do they look relatively even now, with just a revert of what I did before? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) So Blue Rook said something about an image? i made this in like two minutes using a screen grab from season 8. I'll make a higher quality one with an actual computer in the morning. http://www.mediafire.com/i/?efcadd60271rcqi Bookwormrwt 02:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : The idea behind that image is really creative and I think we can take it in some pretty cool directions. However, you're responding to a really old conversation, and I think the Main Page has since changed so this image may not fit. At this moment, there is a slim territory of empty space directly beneath the Ultimate Project notice/to the right of the News. The image you have here is too fat/horizontal to fit inside that slim area. Is this the spot you were thinking of filling? (Please use a Sandbox version of Main Page before saving anything.) 04:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::haha I love that pic! Yeah, not sure if it'd fit on the main page, but still, great work!--Acer4666 08:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know what space we'd fill. I was just gonna leave that up to you. im out of town today so i'll make another one later today or tomorrow. Bookwormrwt 12:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Next Why did someone remove the 24 returns template? -- 20:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : I'm not certain, since it wasn't me, but I'll guess it's because the airdate for the next episode (the Season 8 premiere) isn't set in stone yet (at least, last time I checked). 20:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::But it is, and has been for weeks. --Pyramidhead 01:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Transcripts I've noticed many other websites on big series' (e.g. Caprica, Fringe etc.) have attached episode transcripts to the episode pages. I can't help but feel this wiki is lacking without the same feature. I believe episode transcripts should be drafted and uploaded to this wiki to improve its attraction to other audiences that may improve their interest in the series. Please consider this further. Signed, Thunder77. 21.44, 25 March 2010 : We include in our encyclopedia some clips of dialogue (such as the Memorable Quotes sections) but keeping entire episode transcripts strikes me as an obvious case of copyright violation. Nearly everything here is copyrighted, and we use it all under fair-use claims, but I can't summon a similar reason for posting entire transcripts. If FOX ever lets their transcripts be posted legally, then I imagine it would be permissible to post here. 22:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for leaving the biggest spoiler picture of the episode 16, on the main page. You have my grats, for keeping me out from enjoying the episode. Thanks again. :You're welcome, little voice in the night. :) --Pyramidhead 22:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Jack's gear. Do you guys have any pages on what he wears/bags he carries/watches, etc? Thanks! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 00:06, 2010 May 18 : Well, we do have Weapons used by Jack Bauer. It needs work and it does not include gear, just firearms, but it's the only thing I can think of. 05:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. Was just wondering. Picture of the Day? I've noticed that several other wikis have a Picture of the Day; essentially a fun or visually interesting picture. Could we do something like that here? 20:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Badges? I noticed that other wikis had "badges" when they did something that helped the wiki. I was wondering if we could have that...if this was already talked about, my apologies Pandas941 22:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Some wikia wikis incorporated these, and my guess is that they will be default with the new mandatory layout. Personally I think they are reprehensible for an encyclopedia project. 23:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It might make people more into this wiki maybe? Pandas941 23:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :The only people it might possibly win over are probably the last people we want editing on here. --Pyramidhead 23:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with Pyramidhead, because a those badges are often seen as a "ranking system" of an editor's quality. People may show up and make billions of ridiculous saves as if this was a forum, making more work for the real editors. If such a thing is mandatory, we should limit it to Main Namespace edits. 02:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Fortunately, I don't think the badges are going to be mandatory. Would that some other features weren't either... --Pyramidhead 02:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Renaming the Main Page According to this and this, our wiki might benefit from a renaming of the Main Page. The consequences are: it will increase our Google & search engine traffic, attracting new fans. It will also require strikingly little work to accomplish, and it goes without saying I'd do the work myself. The only reasons I can conceive of for not changing it are: nostalgia (not useful) and reluctance to attract new traffic (a viewpoint I'm sure we can all agree is harmful... a Google search brought me here back on April 10, 2007 and I'm sure most of our veteran editors, too). I think the best bet is to simply rename it from "Main Page" to "24 Wiki". Thoughts? 11:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : Haha, your argument about bringing more traffic seems to be contradicted by the Google search having brought you here. While I am a huge fan of the nostalgia of it being called the "Main Page" since 2005, I'm not entirely opposed to the change. But why "24 Wiki" rather than "Wiki 24"? --proudhug 12:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Bah, "24 Wiki" is what I meant. (And the example I provided of myself, back in 2007, I should have specified that the search results were pretty bad back then). I realize now that you among all others would have the most nostalgia, but, if we can do anything to attract more Pyramidheads, Acer4666s, ASHPD24s, etc., then the pros outweigh the cons. We might also consider a hybrid: "24 Wiki - Main Page" or something like that. 12:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Haha I appreciate the mention! Blue Rook did you mean to say that you meant to say "Wiki 24"? I'd say that's a good name for the main page as long as it's cool with the veteran editors like urselves. :If youre interested, I discovered the site thanks to the link on wikipedia.--Acer4666 22:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I must have been drugged. "Wiki 24" is my final answer lol. 05:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Black text on black background Our main page has black text on black background according to the browsers on handheld devices like iPod Touch, iPhone, etc. This needed to be fixed months ago. Does anyone know a foolproof way to make all of the words white, including the transcluded stuff? Or do I need to make it all white manually. 15:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have any idea about this sort of thing - but I tried out the website on a handheld device (a Psion PX750) and it looked feckin awful, no black on black but words were about 7 foot high, blue on white background. But, it is a handheld computer designed for scanning barcodes in warehouses, so I think we'll be ok --Acer4666 16:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :: That's exactly how it appears on my Blackberry too, Acer. It's completely useless to try to navigate the site on my phone, which makes me sad. --proudhug 18:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : It's always good to realize when we simply need outside help. I just did outreach to Wikia through the contact feature. They are always pretty good at responding, and I reproduced the letter here: :: At Wiki 24, we're at a loss. Our Main Page looks terrible on Handheld Devices/Blackberries/iPhones! Because it uses templates, we aren't proficient enough to solve this. Can you guys assign a whiz to help us, or at least point us in the right direction? :: If someone can drop in to assist, please point them to: http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Situation_Room — where they can start a discussion thread and we can centralize the conversation on whatever changes they feel are appropriate for everyone. :: We're cooperative and will not try to micromanage, we just want the project to be presentable on handheld browsers. :: Thanks in advance! : 03:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Article of the Month It was 24 theme last month. I'm not comfortable changing it myself, but it should be done. Thanks! Bookwormrwt 03:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :We had a discussion here awhile ago where we agreed to change it quarterly, due to the decrease in traffic now. Thief12 03:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) On This Day What is up with the "On This Day" feature on the main page it seems to keep changing the date? I t never seems to be correct. Scott.mck 17:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm seeing it correctly- what day do you see now?--Acer4666 (talk) 00:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm also seeing it correctly. I do see that the date changes significantly early, at least for me. But I've always attributed that to whatever timezone the wiki subscribes to. Thief12 04:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) For instance right now it says the 10th of Feb on my screen. Scott.mck 12:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm reading February 11. I would say you should check your "Preferences" and see what "Time" is selected. Thief12 15:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Wikia has quite bad caching problems, and often shows old versions of pages, hence the lag. You'll see this more when you're logged-out. There's unfortunately nothing we can do about it, as far as I'm aware--Acer4666 (talk) 13:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Icons The icons feature in the top right hand corner of an article does not seam to be woring on my ipad or my laptop, is there a explanation? Scott.mck 17:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Aha, sorry about that - they should be back now (once the cache has cleared). I was trying to fix something in the mediawiki files but it had the side effect of doing that, so I've put it back. Also, if you want to bring something up about the whole site, the forum is probably the best place :)--Acer4666 (talk) 19:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) * Okay, I'll use the forum the next time. Scott.mck 07:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Missing house address... Hello, This is Chas from itsfilmedthere.com Send me an e-mail at itsfilmedthere_gmail and I will let you know about the missing house that you asked Lindsay about. This was the only way I could figure out how to contact you. Take care, Chas Unknown soundtrack Hi guys,i was just re watching season3,and am the scene where chase edmunds mounts up a covert operation to save Ryan's life but it fails.Does anyone know the name of the song that plays during that operation i looked at the 24 soundtrack albums but its not there. Direct portal/link to each season I was wondering if it would be easier for people who are only browsing the site from time to time, or in general just newcomers, if we linked to each season from the main page. I personally just put /Day_7 for example in the URL, but newcomers may not know they can do that. Like currently we have the Live Another Day link up at the side, but a permanent link to each season would be great. What do you say? Each link could have a little icon of the DVD promo picture associated with that season. It would be a quick way to get new browsers on their way. 06:07, July 31, 2014 (UTC)